1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement on a camera or a cartridge moving apparatus arranged to load and eject a film cartridge by moving the film cartridge relative to a cartridge chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a film cartridge (hereinafter simply referred to as cartridge) of the kind containing a whole roll of film therein and having a light-shielding opening/closing door and a cartridge of the kind containing a film which is provided with a magnetic recording part have been proposed. Meanwhile, there have been proposed cameras of varied kinds arranged to record photographing information in the magnetic recording part of the film or to reproduce from the magnetic recording part some information such as a specified number of photographing frames, etc.
FIG. 11 shows the appearance of a cartridge of the kind containing a whole roll of photographic film and having a light-shielding opening/closing door. FIG. 12 is a sectional view of a camera taken across the center of the cartridge of FIG. 11 and showing the camera as in a state of being loaded with the cartridge.
Referring to FIGS. 11 and 12, the cartridge 1 has an external wall 1a. A cartridge shaft 1d is arranged to take up and wind a film 1g thereon inside the cartridge 1. A hole 1b is formed in the upper side of the external wall 1a and is arranged to allow a fork 2 of the camera to fit into the cartridge shaft 1d. Another hole 1c is formed also in the upper side of the external wall 1a and is arranged to allow an opening/closing driver 3 of the camera to be inserted therein to open or close the light-shielding opening/closing door 1e.
With the cartridge 1 configured in the above-described manner, there have been proposed cameras of varied kinds arranged to load and eject the cartridge 1 in the axial direction thereof. Some of the cameras of those kinds are arranged to electrically load and eject the cartridge 1 by means of a motor or the like, as will be described below.